


It's Like Falling

by eveshka



Series: Tales of the Dawn King [20]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Relationship(s), Spoilers, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveshka/pseuds/eveshka
Summary: Just watch that step...





	It's Like Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: T  
> Warnings: None  
> Characters: Prompto Argentum, Aranea Highwind  
> Time Period: Year 7  
> Location: Hammerhead

He’d been away fighting back daemons when Aranea had come through, sweeping Talcott and Cid into her jumpship and ferrying them off to safety in Lestallum. Granted, he’d known it was going to happen and had said his goodbyes before he’d jumped on his motorcycle. Even still, it hurt that he wouldn’t be hearing Cid’s gruff voice in the garage complaining about one thing or another, or Talcott’s wry appreciation of the man while insisting that Cid behave himself.

As far as the old guard went, it was down to himself and Cindy, and Prompto wasn’t entirely convinced that the two of them could hold the fort. He knew Gladio and Cor would come if asked, and even Iris would… but Hammerhead was Cindy’s realm. She ran the ship and if she said the two of them could handle it, then the two of them could handle it. Besides, not _all_ the new hunters were useless, just _some_ of them. The younger ones… well, Prompto was young once too. He’d learned. So could they.

 

Prompto heard the Magitek engine before everyone else did, a practice long born of listening for them while out on the road with Noctis. So he was running for Cotisse before many hunters had any idea that Aranea was coming back. Maybe she’d stay for a few days and they could catch a few hunts together. He liked going on hunts with her; he knew she had his back and he had hers in turn.

He waved like an idiot when the jumpship finally glided over the haven, and the hatch opened, Aranea executing one of her stomach-defying leaps from the back. The first time she’d done it, he’d caught her and surprised a curse out of her. Now, if he didn’t catch her, she’d kill him, of that he was certain. He caught her, and swung her down to her feet and into an embrace, even if her armor was in the way.

“Heyas.” His voice was muffled into her hair, but he smiled as he said it anyway. She always brightened his world, not that he would ever tell her. He’d fallen hard in Malmalam, and it had only crystallized in Lestallum. He felt alive when she was near, and adrift when she wasn’t. And yet, he knew better than to try to tie her down. She was out of his league and he wouldn’t be her anchor.

“Hey Sunshine,” she replied, their greeting ritual complete, and she hugged gently and stepped out of his arms. “Things okay here? Saw you were out when I came through to drag Cid to Lestallum. He complained the entire time… how did any of you put up with him?”

Prompto laughed, watching the jumpship settle into the landing, and then looked back to Aranea. “If he’s complaining, everything’s fine. It’s when he starts to compliment things or if he just doesn’t say anything at all… that’s when you start to worry.” He watched Biggs and Wedge maneuver the camping kit out of the ship and looked to Aranea again. “Sticking around for a while?”

“A day or so, I think. Brought some provisions back from Lestallum, and a few packages from Meldacio. Thought the boys had earned a break,” she replied, watching Prompto for a moment and then turning to yell at Biggs. “Turn the tent this time, would you? Last time I damn near fell off the haven because you turned it wrong.”

“We always had the door open towards the campfire,” Prompto replied, then amended himself, “but our tent was a lot smaller.”

“Always wondered how you four fit into that thing."

“Oh, you know… Gladio and Ignis formed the mattress for Noct and I just squeezed in where-ever.”

She paused, looking at Prompto for a surprised moment, and then burst into laughter. He laughed too, and for a short time, he could forget that the world was falling apart and going to hell around them. But it was always like that with her. She could make him forget almost everything. Almost.

 

Hours later, the camp had been set up and he and Aranea were seated by the campfire. She’d stripped off the armor, revealing tight pants and a tank top, which had served as a momentary distraction that Prompto did his best to set aside. She’d noticed, adding to his embarrassment, but she hadn’t teased him, just smiled that little smile of hers and handed him a drink.

They sat together, chatting and drinking, and, in due time, eating. She’d brought back some meat and mushrooms from Lestallum, and they’d worked together to make kabobs like he remembered Ignis making years ago. It was amazing, he’d reflected, how abundant food sources were before the sun fell. And while there were concerted efforts to make sure that people didn’t starve, you couldn’t just go hunt yourself some garula anymore.

After they’d eaten, he helped her clean up, then ran over to Takka’s to shower and wash his clothing. He’d thrown on his clean jeans and draped a slightly ratty button-up shirt (he thought it might have been Ignis’ once upon a time,) across the back of his chair. Biggs and Wedge offered to show him where to hang his wet stuff across the back of the jumpship so it could dry, and he’d taken them up on it.

At length, he’d settled into a chair by the fire and chatted with Biggs and Wedge for a while before Aranea returned from her shower, once again clad in bra and panties. It helped that Biggs and Wedge didn’t seem to pay her any attention, but it still struck Prompto as unusual. They headed off to shower and then set up the sleeping arrangements in the jumpship, leaving Prompto with Aranea by the fire.

She was beautiful with her hair down and damp against her shoulders, and it was all Prompto could do to not stare. He’d danced around his attraction to her, trying to be proper and respectful and everything that Ignis told him that he needed to be, but damn it was difficult.

She got up and moved across to snag another water from her cooler, and Prompto sighed. Either she put some clothing on, or he needed to leave.

"Aranea..." He stood, careful to collect his shirt in one hand, holding it loosely at his side. He approached, reaching out with his free hand to smooth the bra strap on her shoulder, then brought the shirt up and around her. "You are smart, beautiful, and everything I've come to realize that I want in a woman, and I can't. I just... _can't_. I’m sorry."

She stood there, for a moment, a smile playing on her lips while he spoke, and before he could back away, she stepped into him, brought her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her fingers were in his hair and she was warm and soft and he knew he was falling.

He’d tried. The Six knew he’d tried. But Astrals take it all, he loved her and she was kissing him and what was he supposed to do? Become a monk? To hell with all of that, he brought his arms around her, pinned her against him and kissed her back.

 

Hours later in the tent, he lay curled against her, watching her sleep, wondering what he possibly could have done that had made her choose him of all people. But whatever it was, he thanked the Six before closing his eyes and joining her in sleep. In the morning, he’d tell her that he loved her.


End file.
